Don't ask, don't tell
Do NOT ask, do NOT tell (DVDA) is the common term used to describe how in the military we are NOT gay so dont even try it because we dont want that stuff going down in the vailiant ranks of the core. Basically the policy is that no ones interested in whether your gay, bi or whatever so stop advertising. I mean you dont see me going around announcing to the world that Im straight. (For the record though I am STRAIGHT. I am NOT gay). (I mean seriously I am the last guy who would be gay. Lets get that straight right now, in fact lets get it as straight as I am. I am NOT GAY). (Thats the difference between me and these gays though. They have to go around telling the world there gay. I did NOT ask if you were gay so do NOT tell me. You dont see me going around having Straight Pride parades telling everyone Im straight and proud do you? (I am though) Exactly.) History The history is that it was signed into law by Bill Clinton which proves that the whacko left is so far left that even ultra-leftist Bill Clinton is to the right of them. These guys are whacko! They probably want to replace camo with rainbow colors and have the other colors repainted vile shades of pink. They think the perfect army is where all the soliders dress in "fabulous" bright red drag once a week on casual Friday. Sick. Reasons The reason for the bill is I dont want to have some gay guy try to have sex with me in my bunk. Disgusting. And before you call me biased, I dont want to have a straight guy try to have sex with me either so it isnt even about being gay. Look I just want to be able to concentrate on doing my job and its hard to kill terrorists when your fellow troops are complementing your eyebrows. Just like in a foxhole no one is an atheist, in a foxhole no gay guy can resist my body but its my body my right. Back in the old days the penalty was death for smooching soliders so just be glad that all that happens these days is a discharge. This isnt really about "rights". The military applicant list already leaves off grass smokers and drug addicts, and other people of low moral character. There is no "right" to a military job. This is all a moot point irregardless anyway as gay guys have pretended to be straight since the invention of lying anyway so let them keep doing that. Once we find out they really are gay though then we need to get them OUT of the military and IN to some sort of broadway musical. Activist judge repeals Once again, I am NOT gay. Im STRAIGHT but you dont see me going around advertising it. You dont see me celebrating STRAIGHT pride. And gloryholes are out of the question because theres a chance it might be a guy on the other hand thats how straight I am. I cant help but feel this is the worst court decision in American History. Exactly what is accomplished by gay guys telling us there gay? The illusion is that this is the greatest step for equal rights since we freed all the slaves, when really all it does is give gays the go ahead to tell me how much they admire my incredible hulking body. It will lead to a world where everyone says I love your hot manly body and we should get gay. I do NOT want some guy trying to score with me in a foxhole which for straight men is are most primal fear. These guys cant even go 24 hours without sex and on the 25th hour they may make a move. Bottom line Im tired of activist judges making decisions like in this case, or in the People vs Larry Flynt, or in any case where the outcome goes against my religious beleifs. Its hard to teach my daughter the value of keeping the faith when you have the courts telling perverts they are allowed to do as they please. Just remember that the Bible says and I quote "Thou shalt NOT be gay" so you might be allowed in the military but you will NOT be allowed into the kingdom of heaven. And for the record I am NOT homophobic I wont fight clubs being built in gay districts or wherever will keep them away from around are schools and churches, but as far as the idea of gays in the military lets keep it alien. Jobs where you get shot at every day are tough enough without the chance of getting shot in the face with ejaculate.